A variety of content players are known for a user to view content such as movie images, music, still images, electronic books and games (refer, for example, to Patent Literature 1). Using such a content player allows the user to view content delivered from servers and the like. Further, by recording history information of content viewed by the user in the system, the user can select a desired piece of content to view from among pieces of content indicated by the history information. This allows the user to view content from where it was interrupted or view content that was viewed before.